A Quest To Win Her Love
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli arrive at Helm's Deep...as do Idrial and her company...what happens when Idrial and Legolas meet? Will it be true love? DEDICATED TO: Elves are awesome
1. Chapter 1

A Quest For Her Love

By:LadyErestor83

**new fic! keep in mind that I have not beaten the game The Third Age, so some of this might end up being from the movie...**

**pairings: Idrial/Legolas**

**disclaimer: Don't own anything familiar**

**Other characters used: Elegost, Morwen, Grima, and others (sorry this list would take up the whole fic lol)**

**possible pairing: Grima/OC (its a huge possibilty it won't happen, but this is a just in case move)**

**summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli arrive at Helm's Deep...as do Idrial and her company...what happens when Idrial and Legolas meet? Will it be true love? DEDICATED TO: Elves are awesome**

CHAPTER 1

Idrial stopped at the large gate that led into the keep and waited for her companions to catch up to her. Elegost was the first to be at her side, then Morwen, and Hadhod. She looked around. Where was that Gondorian? She sighed and turned to Elegost.

"Check to see if the King has yet arrived. I shall seek out Berethor."

Elegost nodded and went inside, followed by his dwarven companion. Idrial walked back the way they had come. Leave it to Berethor to get lost somewhere in Rohan. She found him moments later near the road back to Edoras.

"Come Gondorian. We cannot delay."

Berethor looked at her, standing tall and following her to the keep. Idrial noticed that the door to the keep was being opened for them. As they entered, Idrial noticed something else. She was not the only elf here in Rohan. She saw the blonde haired elf talking with a man. Elegost nudged her slightly.

"That is Legolas."

Her eyes widened.

"The son of the elvenking?"

Elegost nodded. He approached them and went with the dark haired man to the armory. Legolas stepped back and turned, seeing Idrial. He smiled and approached her.

"I am glad to see another elf."

She bowed her head slightly.

"As am I, Prince Legolas."

Legolas smiled at her.

" I am no prince here, my lady..."

She looked at him, nearly into his eyes.

"Idrial."

Legolas's eyes seemed to widen a little.

"You are from Lorien."

She nodded, slightly wondering how they knew since this was the first time they had met. She was about to reply to him, but she could hear Elegost's voice calling to her from above.

" Lady Idrial, you must prepare yourself for battle!"

She nodded and him, then returned her attention to Legolas.

" Please forgive me."

He inclined his head to her as she walked away. He found himself smiling, then wondered to himself: was he in love?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**also to the 'other pairings' group, add: Haldir/OC...okay so I don't know if he's in the game or not, but hey he deserves to be in the fic...this chapter is going to Grima...and that OC...only reason I am adding this is it's important, well maybe...and Saruman the psycho is in this chappie too...**

CHAPTER 2

Grima watched as she paced back and forth.

"How could you be so blind Grima?! The moment he was in view you should have taken the King elsewhere!"

Grima did not retort back, knowing such a thing would be stupid. He did not dare go against the only one above him in Saruman's land. She stopped pacing and turned to him.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Grima bowed his head, looking defeated.

"Yes my Lady."

She let out an aggravated sigh.

"I do not know what use Saruman has for a useless being such as yourself Grima."

" That is enough Laiwen!"

Laiwen turned to see the Lord of Isengard standing behind her.

" But my Lord..."

Saruman held up his hand.

"I said that is enough."

Laiwen scoffed and walked away. How could it be that her Lord always took the side of the worm? Grima watched as she left. He knew she could have ripped him to pieces with her words. He found Saruman staring at him.

"Yes my Lord?"

Saruman turned from him, disgusted by the look he saw in the eyes of his servant. He prepared a bowl with flammable powder, wanting to choke Grima for nearly putting a candle in it. They had a slight argument about the number it would take to destroy the Keep. When Grima walked out onto the balcony with Saruman, he could see the army that his master had built. He turned to go back inside and saw Laiwen. She gave him an evil grin.

"I must prepare, for I go to war with them."

TBC...

**sorry if its short...**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry that there's alot of jumping...this is another jump...sorry :) this is where Rhavanniel my other oc (coincidentally the name I picked for my rp characters daughter on fb) enters...movie lines from TTT used...**

CHAPTER 3

"Rhavanniel, how could you do this?!"

Rhavanniel had been listening to Haldir scream at her for what seemed like hours. She had disguised herself as an elven archer and had been discovered only a few short hours from Helm's Deep.

"Lady Galadriel will have my head if anything were to happen to you! Do you have any idea how stupid this was?!"

Rhavanniel glared at him.

"I am no child Haldir! Do not speak as me as though I were!"

Haldir stopped and stood in her way.

" Only a child would do something as wreckless as this!"

Rhavanniel tried to side step him, but he was too quick for her. She crossed her arms.

"Let me through!"

Haldir still blocked her path as she tried to move past him.

"You know that Lady Galadriel sent Lady Idrial on a quest. If we cross paths with her, she will know what you have done."

Rhavanniel rolled her eyes.

"I care not!"

Haldir shook his head at her, finally letting her walk by him. Why would she put herself in this danger? Was it because she was so reckless? He saw Rhavanniel look back at him a few times, stopping suddenly as they reached the keep. He stood beside her and they watched as the gate opened for them. Rhavanniel did not move for a moment, realizing her moments here might be her final ones. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Come Rhavanniel. We must not linger out here."

She turned to Haldir and nodded. It only seemed like moments before they stood before the King of Rohan. She listened as Haldir spoke.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Rhavanniel smiled. As they went in further to Helm's Deep, she watched Haldir closely. She could never tell him her true reason for coming along. He could never know that she loved him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**and here we go...**

CHAPTER 4

Idrial wandered the Keep, knowing soon she would have to aid in its defense. How did Legolas know she was from Lorien? Had he spoken to one of the other elves there? Had her name come up? She stood and watched as Legolas spoke with a human and a dwarf. She knew everyone knew of him, whose son he was, but how did he know of her? True, he had not known her name, but when she had spoken it he somehow knew she was from Lorien. She shook her head. Perhaps now was not the time to ponder such thoughts. The realm of Rohan was at war, after all. She took two more steps and found herself halted. She looked up quickly, finally realizing she had bumped into someone.

"Forgive me, I..."

She stared wide eyed at the elf in front of her.

"Rhavanniel?"

Rhavanniel inclined her head to Idrial, knowing this would work one of two ways. She hoped for Idrial's happiness for her being there, not her anger.

" Lady Idrial, I can explain."

Idrial simply smiled.

" If Haldir is here as well I know why you are here."

Idrial nearly laughed as Rhavanniel's cheeks turned a shade of pink. Rhavanniel made some reason as to why she had to go and left. Idrial laughed. Her friend was truly in love with the marchwarden.

"What is so funny my Lady Idrial?"

Idrial turned to see Legolas standing there. She smiled and shook her head.

"It is nothing. Legolas, may I ask you something?"

Legolas nodded.

"Anything."

She stepped closer to him so their conversation could not be heard.

" When we first met and I said my name to you, you knew I was from Lorien. How is that possible? That was our first meeting."

Legolas nodded again.

"Indeed it was, but upon our arrival to the Deep, Gandalf told us that there was an elf of Lorien that would come to aid in the war, along with her company. He said her name was Idrial. Did it trouble you that I knew and you did not know how?"

Idrial smiled.

" It did not trouble me, but it had me questioning whether we had once met before."

Legolas smiled at her. He could tell by how she looked at him that his feelings for her were shared by her for him. He was about to say something to her, but Berethor appeared.

"The enemy approaches."

Idrial looked at Legolas.

"We can talk more after the battle."

He nodded to her and left her with Berethor. She turned to him.

"Come Gondorian, we must prepare."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter might be short today...I'm a little crunched on time...today we go to Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli...bear with me people...I promise to do Helms Deep by thursday :)**

CHAPTER 5

Legolas and Aragorn searched the keep for Gimli. He was somewhere near the wall, but they did not know where. Legolas chuckled.

"Should we be looking down and not straight ahead?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas.

"Is this why the dwarves hate the elves?"

Legolas laughed. He and Gimli had formed somewhat of a friendship since meeting in Imladris. They had been apart of the fellowship together and now protected Aragorn, the future King of men. Legolas smirked as Aragorn walked ahead of him and looked down.

"Gimli?"

Only a moment later, a reply came.

"Why are you looking down elf?"

Legolas approached him quickly, then stood beside him.

"You do not meet my eyes."

Gimli grunted. Height jokes again? He had had to endure this from the elf for nearly two days. Legolas attempted to look around to see if he could see Idrial, but he could not. He worried for her safety. Gimli grinned.

"Looking for the elf lady?"

Legolas looked down at him.

"W-What e-elf l-lady?"

Gimli laughed.

" The one I saw you with."

Legolas turned a shade of pink and looked out over Rohan from where he stood. Gimli laughed. If they survived the battle, this would be something he could irritate the elf with.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**todays chapter is going to be Elegost and Idrial...tomorrow (hopefully) helms deep...I will watch both videos for The Third Age and TTT so I don't screw it up...**

**to Elves are awesome: I'M STILL STUCK IN FREAKING ROHAN! lol (stupid Rohan)**

CHAPTER 6

Elegost watched as Idrial approached him.

" The Gondorian and the others are readied for battle."

Elegost smiled at her.

"And you my lady?"

Idrial looked at him, sensing there was another question behind the one he had asked.

"What about me?"

Elegost crossed his arms.

"Are you prepared for battle?"

Idrial simply nodded, but gave no reply. Elegost grinned at her.

"Are you ready to fight side by side with your elven prince?"

Idrial looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Elegost smirked.

"The standing positions for you and I are beside Prince Legolas. I thought maybe you would want to fight by his side."

Idrial felt tempted to roll her eyes, but did not.

" Who picked the positions?"

Elegost knew he had to be truthful. He knew she would be able to see though any lie he told.

"I did, my lady."

Idrial sighed.

"Why?"

Elegost looked around to make sure there was no one within ear shot, then leaned toward her.

"I know you like him," He whispered, " I know you feel for him."

Idrial shook her head.

"Now is not the time to speak of this. Let us go and fight for Rohan."

Elegost watched as she walked away and followed a step behind her, laughing to himself.

"So, are you going to stand beside him in battle or am I?"

Idrial pretended to ignore him. In truth, she was happy to fight beside Legolas. When she spoke with him, there was something that touched her heart about him, almost as though she were...

Idrial shook her head. Now was not the time to ponder feelings. They were to aid in a war. Rohan, its King, and its people, needed their help. They finally reached their standing positions and Idrial could not resist at looking at the elf beside her. Perhaps after it was over, they could talk. If they survived, maybe.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**since I was bad and watched absolutely nothing about helms deep *dodges flying objects* today we will go to Laiwen and the Uruk-hai...**

CHAPTER 7

Laiwen watched the sky. It was nearly dark and they did not have much land to cover before reaching the deeping wall. She smiled to herself. Grima had said there would be women and children with them. She knew that Theoden did not have enough of an army to keep them or his land protected. She walked in front of the army from Isengard. Helm's Deep was not far from where she stood. She motioned to the leader of the Uruk-hai.

" I want this land crawling with Uruk-hai. Leave no land untouched by your feet."

He nodded.

"What else?"

She seemed to think about his question for a moment.

"According to the worm, there is an elf maiden of Lorien amongst those in Helm's Deep. She is called Idrial. Her death would bring a great grief to the Lord and Lady of Lorien, so you are ordered to maime her."

The leader of the Uruk-hai laughed, then looked at her with a serious face.

" What of your former love?"

Laiwen nearly laughed at the way he said love with such distaste and hatred. She realized she had forgotten about this. She grinned evilly.

"Bring him to me unspoiled. I will deal with him myself."

The Uruk-hai leader nodded, then spat orders to the army. Laiwen watched as they covered the land.

" Leave no land untouched, uncovered! Today we take Rohan for Lord Saruman of Isengard!"

The Uruk-hai obeyed her words. They covered the land, making it look as though it had been painted black because of their armor. Laiwen laughed to herself. Theoden did not have a chance.

TBC...

**(sorry its short...oh and no chapter on Monday...holiday)**


	8. Chapter 8

**due to the stupid library computer, this fic will now come from my phone...if the chapters are shorter than usual, I apologize...this chapter is Idrial and others...**

CHAPTER 8

Idrial watched as everyone took their places for the upcoming battle. Rhavanniel was not far from where she stood in her position by Haldir. Idrial glanced at Legolas a few times, noticing he looked her way alot. She just passed it off as a glance of friendship. Aragorn stood behind her, ready to command the elves as the Uruk-hai approached. Idrial saw that there was a lady among them. She recognized her immediately. She had once lived in Lorien, an adoptive child of the Lord and Lady. Idrial was also, but that part always remained somewhat of a secret. She could hear Aragorn giving orders for the elves to fire their arrows. She did as she was told. Once the Uruk-hai brought ladders, she knew that they would fight. The lady jumped from the ladder into Idrial's path. She stared in shock as Idrial spoke.

"Laiwen."

Laiwen stared back into her eyes.

" Sister?"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**until I return to a computer, this fic will be updated on Mon/Weds and Sometimes They Come Back will be updated on Tues/Thurs...chapters may be shorter than usual...this is a pov chapter for Idrial..**

CHAPTER 9

Laiwen and I finally battle. Every chance she got, she tried to kill me. I know she could see her former love, otherwise she would not try so hard to remove me from her sight. I cannot bring myself to end get. Even though she chose the path of wrong, she is still my sister. I would not see her fall. I eventually see her leave our battle and turn to find her fighting her old watches as well, seemingly amused. Why did this amuse him? He probably thought the same as I, that her old love was an elf, but we were proved wrong. I slayed many of the enemies that fought us and saw legolas and the dwarf, Gimli trying to gain the greatest number of victories on one another. My attention returned to Laiwen, who attempted to cut down her former love, but he would not stand down. I nearly laughed, but knew that as hard as she fought him, she must still love him. She finally swung her blade, catching him off guard and injuring him. She ran off after that. I ran toward him and as I got closer, I remembered his name, for my sister's format live was Theoden, King of Rohan.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry about the no chapter yesterday...**

CHAPTER 10

The war was over and they had won. Idrial looked around. Legolas was fine as were his friends. Everyone seemed to be alright from what she could see. She noticed that Haldir was missing and sought out Rhavanniel. She found her near the healing halls.

"Rhavanniel?"

Rhavanniel looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"Haldir was injured. They know not if he will survive."

Idrial knew how much Rhavanniel loved Haldir and she hoped that love was returned. She hugged her friend, then left to find her company. She ran into Legolas. He smiled at her.

"I am glad to see you survived my lady."

She smiled at him.

"Yes. Where do you go from here?"

Legolas shrugged.

"Maybe Gondor."

She nodded.

"We head there next."

Legolas grinned at her.

"Perhaps I will see you again."

She nodded and left. He smiled. Yes, he was in love.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it's been so long..here we go...**

CHAPTER 11

Saruman watched the loss in the Palantir. He nearly threw it into the wall. How could his great army have been defeated by so few? He paced, knowing the worm was somewhere watching him as he always was. That's whose fault this was. If that damned worm had not been caught, Rohan world now be his.

"WORMTONGUE!"

Grima walked in slowly, knowing that tone in his Lord's voice. It always meant trouble for him.

"Yes my Lord?"

Saruman glared at him.

"Do you know what has happened?"

Grima nodded, a bit worried.

"We were defeated."

Saruman glared at him, wanting to feed him to the orcs.

"This is your fault! If Gandalf had never found you out, I would rule Rohan!"

Grima said nothing, knowing he was right. He felt Saruman grab him suddenly.

"And Worm, listen well. You had better hope that Laiwen returns our the orcs will have at you for supper."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**okay this chapter is a Legolas pov**

CHAPTER 12

I watch her as she talks with her company. A beautiful maiden she it's, but also a fierce fighter. She rescued both her dwarf friend and mine from demise. She speaks now to the ranger. Is what she said true? Will she go next to Gondor? I wish I knew for certain. Perhaps she will be there and I will see her again. I watch as Gimli has an argument with Hadhod. Something about who the better fighter was. I see Idrial walk toward me. I smile as bright as I can without looking like a fool. She looks into my eyes and smiles at me. My eyes widen slightly as she places a kiss on my cheek. I return the kiss, smiling when she whispers to me," I shall see you in Gondor."

TBC...


End file.
